Cette nuit là
by Alexane89
Summary: Cette situation dura une semaine. Toujours de la même façon. Aucuns mots échangés entre les deux ennemis, juste le bruit des pas de Draco et de leurs respirations mêlées. OS HPDM


**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la talentueuse J.K.R**

Voici ma toute première histoire avec mon tout premier lemon…J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**Cette nuit-là**

Cette nuit-là n'avait rien eu de particulière. Rien de magique. Elle était seulement arrivée, sombre et silencieuse. Comme toutes ses nuits après cette fichue guerre.

Il avait su que le sommeil ne viendrait pas, alors il s'était levé. Il avait troqué son vieux pyjama pour une simple chemise et un pantalon, avait pris la carte du Maraudeur et la vieille cape argentée de son père.

Il était sortit du dortoir aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre et avait suivi une chose qu'il n'écoutait pas assez souvent : son instinct.

Il avait parcouru le château en évitant les rondes des professeurs avec l'habilité de l'habitude avant de se retrouver dans le parc désert et sombre.

Durant une seconde, alors qu'il scrutait les alentours en quête de vie, un frisson de peur avait parcouru son épine dorsale. Il constata que la nuit était identique _à l'autre nuit_, celle qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier. Celle où il avait tué Voldemort.

Il se reprit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout ça était bel et bien fini que la guerre était fini et que Voldemort croupissait enfin au cimetière.

Alors ses jambes avancèrent d'elles-mêmes vers une destination inconnue pour Harry qui se laissait guider. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où il allait mais il ne fut pas non plus surpris lorsque ses pas le menèrent au pied du Saule Pleureur en face du Lac Noir.

Il s'assit sous les branches feuillues et tombantes de l'arbre qu'il appréciait tant. Il s'adossa au tronc et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Puis il laissa son regard couler sur le paysage paisible de la nuit noire.

Au bout d'un temps, alors que le silence environnant avait apaisé son esprit et sa respiration, Harry entendit un bruit qui n'avait rien à faire là, à cette heure de surcroît.

Des bruits de pas. Qui se rapprochaient.

Harry tourna la tête vers la silhouette qui avançait lentement dans sa direction, apparemment inconsciente que quelqu'un l'observait. Et il vit, malgré la pénombre que c'était un jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers sa cachette.

Sa démarche lui était familière, ce qui l'agaça.

Il espérait que Ron ne l'ai pas suivi hors du dortoir uniquement pour lui parler alors qu'il voulait plus que tout être seul en cet instant.

Il détourna les yeux et les fixa à nouveau sur l'étendu du Lac qu'il distinguait à peine, attendant les remontrances de son ami aux cheveux flamboyants sans impatience.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas la voix de Ron qu'il entendit mais le bruissement d'un pas qui s'arrête – peut-être que la personne l'avait enfin remarquée.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit l'herbe s'affaisser juste à côté de lui et un léger soupir lui parvint. L'Inconnu s'était assis.

Harry tourna de nouveau les yeux vers le jeune homme assis à ses côtés qu'il reconnut au premier coup d'œil. La surprise le laissa un instant pétrifié. Puis, jouant l'indifférence, il se détourna du visage paisible de Draco Malfoy et contempla à nouveau le paysage.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, cette nuit-là.

Les deux adolescents se contentèrent juste d'apprécier la présence de l'autre. Ecoutant leurs respirations régulières.

A un moment Harry, qui avait mal partout à force de rester immobile, s'adossa plus confortablement contre le tronc épais de l'arbre, collant ainsi son épaule contre celle de Draco qui soupira mais ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry sentit le vide qu'avait laissé Sirius en partant se combler de la plus agréable des façons.

Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il se dit que Draco et lui aurait dût commencer par ça, il y a des années.

Et que Draco sentait vraiment très bon.

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il pensa que tout cela n'avait était qu'un rêve. Très réel et très…troublant, mais un rêve tout de même. La preuve est qu'il ne souvenait pas comment il avait réintégré son dortoir, ni comment il avait remis son pyjama.

Pourtant, ce rêve étrange avec Malfoy comme protagoniste le poursuivit toute la journée, si bien qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il faillit se faire arracher le nez par la nouvelle plante carnivore de la serre, ni du regard plein de questions que lui lançait Malfoy à chaque fois qu'il le croisait.

Le soir même, assimilant le fait que le sommeil avait, de toute évidence, décidait de le fuir encore une fois, il se dirigea une fois encore vers le Saule Pleureur et il s'adossa à son tronc en regardant le Lac sans vraiment le voir.

Quand il entendit les bruits de pas et qu'il aperçut la silhouette familière qui se dirigeait vers lui, son cerveau lui fit judicieusement remarquer que finalement il n'avait pas plus rêvé qu'il y avait de chance que Hagrid mange Buck un jour.

De nouveau il sentit l'herbe s'affaisser et, de nouveau quand il fut engourdit d'être resté trop longtemps dans la même position, Harry laissa aller son épaule contre celle de Draco qui soupira mais ne dit rien. Ils n'échangèrent toujours pas un mot et Harry s'endormit en se demandant combien de temps allait durer cette routine bizarre mais néanmoins agréable.

Cette situation dura une semaine. Toujours de la même façon. Aucuns mots échangés entre les deux ennemis, juste le bruit des pas de Draco et de leurs respirations mêlées.

Une nuit de pleine lune, alors qu'Harry observait son reflet argenté dans l'eau miroitante du Lac, il se décida à rompre leur accord tacite et à prendre la parole. Avec un mélange de peur et de réserve il raconta à Draco Malfoy son enfance, ses peurs, ses cauchemars, la pression que le monde avait exercé sur lui, le fardeau de sa gloire trop lourde à porter, ses envies. Sans aucune honte. Et Draco écouta sans rien dire, buvant ses paroles, comme si Harry parlait à lui-même.

Quand Harry eut fini son récit d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop parlé, Draco lui sourit doucement, sans aucune ironie, aucune moquerie.

Et Harry le trouva beau. Beau à en pleurer.

Ils se quittèrent sur un autre sourire sincère, ayant pour seuls témoins la lune et les étoiles.

Le lendemain, ce fut Draco qui parla. Il raconta à Harry son enfance, son père absent et distant, sa mère douce mais trop réservé. Il raconta sa jalousie lorsque Harry lui avait préféré Ron, puis ses peurs quand son père avait trop exigé de lui, quand il avait voulu lui apposé la Marque, quand il avait voulu que son fils unique devienne un assassin pour les idéaux d'un tueur à peine humain.

Cette nuit-là, Harry éprouva une compassion sans limites pour son ennemi et une haine toute aussi intense à l'égard de Lucius Malfoy quand Draco lui rapporta ce que son père lui avait fait subir après qu'il ait échoué à tuer Dumbledore.

Et quand il vit Draco baisser la tête, de honte, parce que deux larmes dévalait ses joues diaphanes, il n'hésita une seconde et l'enlaça.

Draco s'était d'abord tendu puis, lassé de devoir garder une image de lui-même qu'il n'aimait pas, il s'était laissé aller dans les bras d'Harry et avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille.

Les jours passèrent et leurs escapades nocturnes étaient devenues vitales pour chacun des deux garçons. Ils continuèrent à se parler, à se connaître au cœur de la nuit.

Longtemps après leur première nuit ensemble, Draco demanda à Harry s'il avait un jour regretté de ne pas lui avoir serré la main en première année. Pour toute réponse, Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui tendit la main. A ce geste, Draco sentit inexplicablement son cœur gonfler de joie et n'hésita pas une seconde à serrer la main chaude et douce de Harry.

Draco ne se rendit pas compte que le contact entre leurs deux mains se prolongeait tant il était absorbé par les yeux verts, trop verts d'Harry et par la beauté farouche des traits de son nouvel ami.

Il en eût littéralement le souffle coupé.

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne réfléchit pas à l'acte qu'il allait commettre. Il se laissa porter par ses envies.

Il se rapprocha doucement de visage d'Harry, ferma les yeux et combla la distance entre leurs deux corps en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Après la surprise que provoqua les lèvres du Serpentard sur les siennes vint le plaisir qu'éprouva Harry.

Il passa ses mains derrière le cou de Draco et se grisa de la douceur et de la fluidité de leur baiser. Il y répondit avec ferveur, cherchant à lui montrer à quel point ce qu'il éprouvait était fort.

Dans son élan, il les fit basculer dans l'herbe tiède de cette nuit d'été, se retrouvant alors allongé sur le corps merveilleusement beau de Draco qui haleta d'anticipation.

Troublé et hors d'haleine il fixa Draco qui en profita pour le faire basculer sous lui afin de se positionner pour mieux le couvrir de baisers brûlants et assoiffés. Il dévorait son cou, se délectant des sons que produisait Harry.

La chemise d'Harry le gêna, alors il entreprit de la lui enlever lentement en caressant avec fièvre chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre de ses mains et de sa bouche. Il s'attarda sur son torse, enivré par son odeur et sa texture, léchant et mordillant les muscles fins qu'il découvrait.

Draco frotta impatiemment son érection contre la hanche d'Harry qui étouffa un gémissement et déboutonna avec impatience la chemise de Draco, puis il admira le torse immaculé et pâle qui se tenait au dessus de lui.

Un brusque élan de désir le frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'il captura à nouveau les lèvres de Draco entre les siennes et que leurs peaux nues entrèrent en contact.

Draco était partout. Sa chaleur, son odeur, ses bras enveloppait Harry tel un cocon. Il n'avait jamais était aussi bien de toute sa vie. Alors il se rapprocha encore plus et entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. La langue de Draco, douce et chaude, vint caresser la sienne dans uns dance sensuelle et lascive qui acheva de mettre son corps en feu.

Ses mains parcouraient le dos de Draco, elles glissaient sur ses omoplates, sa colonne vertébrale et atteignirent sa chute de reins. Passant à travers le tissu du pantalon, elles allèrent se poser sur ses fesses rondes, pour le rapprocher plus encore du Serpentard.

Cette proximité leur arracha un gémissement rauque à tout les deux.

Harry laissa dévier sa main, caressa sa hanche et continua ainsi de dériver jusqu'à son sexe tendu auquel il imposa un mouvement long et appuyé de la main.

Draco gémit sourdement, appuyant son front contre celui d'Harry, il bougea lentement des hanches, accompagnant la main délicieuse et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Ce geste, d'un érotisme affolant, cassa les dernières barrières de timidité qui subsistait encore chez Harry. Il déboucla la ceinture, défit la fermeture du pantalon qu'il baissa rapidement, ainsi que le caleçon révélant le sexe tendu de Draco.

Il se frotta lascivement contre le corps, à présent nu du Serpentard qui haleta sous le plaisir que provoquait la sensation des vêtements contre sa peau nue.

Il couvrit à nouveau de baisers le corps tendu d'Harry, léchant avec sensualité le corps de son amant. Il s'attarda sur les tétons marron qui étaient d'une douceur incomparable, dériva sur les abdos, le nombril. Il suivit la ligne de poils noirs qui continuaient jusqu'en dessous de la ceinture, l'invitant à poursuivre sa découverte.

Il descendit alors la fermeture Eclair du jean d'Harry qu'il fit descendre en même temps que son caleçon.

N'ayant aucune expérience dans ce domaine, il se trouva maladroit lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur la virilité frémissante d'Harry. Il embrassa légèrement le gland avant de lui donner un coup de langue appuyé. Entendant le gémissement rauque de Gryffondor, il approfondit la caresse et le prit en bouche. Il continua sa douce torture jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, les joues rouges et le souffle heurté, le prévienne qu'il était proche de l'orgasme.

Draco humidifia alors ses doigts qu'il fit pénétrer doucement dans l'intimité d'Harry. Le Gryffondor se cambra sous l'intrusion douloureuse et agréable à la fois.

Ce fut lui qui bougea les hanches, cherchant plus de contact avec les doigts de Draco.

Après quelques mouvements lascifs, Draco retira ses doigts arrachant un soupir de frustration à Harry qui s'estompa bien vite lorsqu'il vit Draco se positionner entre ses cuisses.

Le plus doucement possible, pour lui faire moins mal, Draco le pénétra.

Les deux jeunes hommes écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur face aux sensations qui les assaillaient.

Draco se contenait pour ne pas blesser Harry qui avait affiché une grimace de douleur. Il se détendit peu à peu, s'habituant à la présence de Draco en lui. Alors il lui imprima un mouvement des hanches, pour le guider.

Le Serpentard eût du mal à ne pas se laisser emporter par sa fougue tellement le plaisir était intense. Il fit des va-et-vient de plus en plus profond et, quand il toucha un point sensible dans le corps d'Harry, celui-ci cria de plaisir et le supplia de recommencer. Draco refit le même mouvement des hanches et Harry cria à nouveau de plaisir en s'agrippant aux épaules de son amant. Il se cambra et imposa des mouvements de hanches plus rapides, plus appuyés.

Il en voulait plus, tellement plus.

L'orgasme le prit un peu par surprise lorsqu'il jouit en longs jets brûlant entre leurs deux corps. Draco le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard en soupirant son prénom.

Epuisé, il roula sur le côté, la respiration encore saccadé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Leurs corps avaient parlé pour eux. Tout avait été dit. Enfin, presque tout.

- Dis-moi, Draco, fit Harry peu après, comment as-tu fait pour me ramener jusqu'à mon dortoir en pleine nuit et sans connaître le mot de passe ?

- Je suis Préfet, alors je connais forcément ton mot de passe et puis j'avais pris l'habitude de venir te voir dormir, parfois.

- Ah bon ? s'exclama Harry, légèrement choqué.

- Hum, Hum

- Ne te gène surtout pas, si une nuit, tu as envie de revenir. Je serais très heureux de te tenir compagnie dit-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

- Promis, chuchota Draco en l'embrassant doucement.

FIN

Alors ? Suggestions? Critiques? Eloges?

Le petit bouton en bas sera ravi de vous aider…


End file.
